Possession
by RewindedMiracle
Summary: Possessed by a demon, Hawke's friends must rush to her aid to save her life. NOT a Fenris/Sebastian pairing but they are the main characters. F!Hawke/Fenris. One sided Sebastian/Hawke. Rated M for reasons. A three part series.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ So this is going to be a three part story of possession as the title says. It's going to get a little crazy, I'll warn you of that. This is inspired by the movie 'The Rite.' If you haven't seen it think Exorcist and Emily Rose. Lol This is AU. I've taken a lot from the Chant of Light and tried to make it like a real world exorcism rite. Lots of angst and horror. Thanks for reading. Oh and a big thanks to __**Saga Svanhildr**__ and __**Brelaina**__ for betaing this!_

"Possession"

1/3

_Been to hell! I can show you the devil!  
>Down you fell. Can't hold yourself together<br>Soul to sell. Down here you live forever  
>Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares!<em>

_-"Been to Hell" by Hollywood Undead_

It started with the whisperings of a magister. Before his last dying breath, soft utterances of Arcanum were made as his finger pointed to Hawke. She knew something had changed when Fenris ripped Danarius's heart out of his chest. She chose to ignore it then. That had been her first mistake. Ignorance was not bliss, and it was a lesson that was hard learned. Fenris knew that his old master wanted the lyrium markings for some reason. _"How little you know, my pet,"_ he had said and it was something she had forgotten until the spirit entered her.

How long the spirit had been in Danarius, she hadn't been sure. It was something that it had been able to hide from her. She had known enough about demons, spirits and abominations from the lessons she overheard her father give Bethany. How the magister had been able to mark her was old magic. She had spoken with Orsino about it before she found out the truth about the old First Enchanter. He tried to use it against her. Maybe that was why Meredith wanted to arrest her. She had denied it of course, but that had been more for the sake of her friends than her own.

Her second mistake had been to kill the only healer that had been on her side. He was a friend, a dear one at that, but his crime was punishable by death. Was it mercy that the hand of death had come in the form of a friend? Hawke watched as Anders closed his eyes with a small smile and muttered a thank you in hopes that his friend Justice, who had been corrupted by Vengeance, would be free. Her knife entered his chest, at the heart where he requested. She turned her back on the fallen corpse ready to take down the mages that threatened the city, only to be turned against by the very side she had chosen in the end.

Anders would have known what to do. He would have been able to help. Poor Bethany. As soon as she had found out what Hawke did, she had studied relentlessly about healing. During their second year in Kirkwall she had taken to becoming sort of an apprentice healer to Anders. The extent of her abilities was unknown, but she promised to help. Hawke would have preferred if she hadn't, but there was no stopping her. Now she just had to rely on the unproven abilities of faith.

Her last mistake had come in the form of a naïve Dalish elf that had captured her friendship. Even after Merrill's Keeper had died to save her, she had continued her dealings with demons. Her dealings wouldn't have attracted the demon out of the Fade. But then again, it told her it had been waiting. If it wasn't Merrill, it would have been Bethany, but at least her sister wasn't stupid enough to actually attempt to make a deal with a demon due to false promises. Hawke stared at the elf in front of her who had ranted for the past few minutes about the demon she had stolen from her.

"Tell him!" Merrill cried. "Tell him what you did!"

Fenris stood between the two. His ice cold glare went to the blood mage and a low growl escaped him. "Watch your tongue, witch," he warned her.

"Why did you do it?" Merrill asked Hawke, ignoring the man.

"You didn't heed Marethari's warning," she explained, "You would kill us all for your foolishness." Fenris turned to look at her. The surprise on his face cut her deeper than any sword could. His faltered features hardened quickly.

"Why did it choose you?" Merrill persisted.

"You are… possessed?" He asked quietly. "How?"

"Mages aren't the only ones that can be possessed," she told him, "I asked Bethany to help. She's First Enchanter and I am the Viscountess of Kirkwall, a place where the Veil is too thin. The demon wishes to use me to release its brothers. I am not ignorant to its wishes. I can't fight it for much longer, Fenris."

He looked away from her. "Why didn't you tell me?" It was a damnable thing, Hawke knew. It could have broken the trust between them that they worked so hard to build. But she was no blood mage and her intentions were noble, if not insane.

"I wanted to, before she came in, staff at the ready," she told him and turned to Merrill. "You will thank me later." The demon was old. The demon was powerful. The demon wanted someone precious to her. She couldn't tell anyone, least of all Fenris. He didn't need the guilt, and if she knew him as she thought she did, she knew he would only blame himself for the magister's actions. She didn't want to tell him how right he had been about those markings. She didn't have the heart to.

"You should have let me deal with the consequences," her friend yelled at her.

Hawke shook her head. "If you knew the consequences, you wouldn't have made the deal in the first place."

oOoOoOo

Love made people do strange things. Hawke looked out of the window of her estate as Fenris busied himself with finding ways to secure the room where they would have the exorcism performed. She sat at her desk and pulled out parchment on which to write. She wrote a goodbye letter to Bethany and then made her will just in case this whole thing went…badly. A small shudder rolled down her spine. A thin film of sweat formed across her brow and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. It was getting closer.

Her free hand went to her side and clutched it as pain struck there. It felt as if the demon was cutting her insides, gnawing at her bones, and it caused her to feel sick to her stomach. Was this what happened when a demon possessed someone other than a mage? She shuddered to think what would have happened if she had inherited her father's gift.

Hawke continued to write despite the pains that vibrated through her body. At the end her handwriting seemed so scribbled that it was illegible. Her hands shook violently. She still had one more thing to write.

She thought about what she could say, what she should say, and what she would say. Fenris wasn't a man of many words, but when he spoke, they were never without any meaning. What she wanted to tell him was simple and she knew he would understand.

_My dearest Fenris,_

_I hope you'll forgive me. _

_x _

oOoOoOo

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing from Bethany. His ran a hand through his hair. How could she do that? How could she let her sister be so damn stupid? That was it. He wasn't going to keep an ignorant eye to the blood mage. He was going to go to Knight-Commander Cullen and turn her in if it was the last thing that he did. Fenris. Oh Maker, how was his friend handling it?

"What do you need of me?" He asked. His features were stern, but the purpose for it was to show the young Hawke that he was going to abide by her request.

"Seeing as there is no Grand Cleric here yet," she said quietly as Sebastian physically flinched at the memory of Elthina's death. "That, and there's no one else that my sister trusts. We need an exorcism. The Sisters say you're the best." Aye. He was.

"Do you know of the demon's plan?" he asked.

Bethany looked down as her fingers played with the front of her robes. "No," she admitted, "If my sister does, then she has not spoken of it." Sebastian could see the hesitation on the First Enchanter. Hawke had done this because of Merrill. Whatever the demon had planned, it must have been great enough to make the Viscountess put her life in danger. How the rogue managed to persuade a demon away from a mage was beyond him, though Hawke had always had a silver tongue that rivaled Varric's.

"I doubt that it has said its name yet," he said and grabbed all of the Chantry's relics necessary for what was to be done.

Holy relics were not the only ones needed for the task before him, but he needed his faith as well. It was his faith that had been wavering as of late, but he would not let the First Enchanter know. He tried to avert his eyes so she could not see, for he knew it would be his eyes that would betray him. He would convince her otherwise if she saw his doubt. Hawke needed him and he would be there.

"Doesn't knowing its name give you control?" She asked.

Sebastian gave the younger girl a small smile. "Yes," he replied. "Have you been studying Chantry lore?"

Bethany shook her head. "I've been studying the books in the Circle library." That did not surprise him. Orsino was once called the youngest First Enchanter in Circle history, but she had taken that tag to her name when she took his place. It did not surprise him that she would try to learn all that she could for situations like this.

"Aye," he said, "that is good. Perhaps we will need it."

"Will you need my magic as well?"

As a Brother it was expected of him to tell her 'no,' that his faith would be enough. As a realist, he knew better than that. "I'm not sure." Using a mage's method of lyrium to fight the spirit in the Fade was too risky because Hawke was not a mage herself. No one wanted to take the chance of poisoning her.

"Can you truly get it out of her?" Bethany asked. She choked in the middle of the question. He didn't want to see her cry, but he knew her golden eyes were brimmed with tears and stained red from holding them in.

"It will be in the Maker's hands," he told her. Andraste give him strength.

"I want to help any way I can."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed at the young mage who had to grow up so fast in her lifetime. "You might have to."

oOoOoOo

"Are these necessary?" Fenris seemed pained. Hawke looked at him and nodded. He knew better than most about the danger of demons, having witnessed unspeakable things in the Imperium. Merrill was long gone. If Hawke knew Sebastian well, Cullen was on his way to the Alienage to arrest her. It didn't matter if the Dalish woman was mad at her or not, she was still looking after her safety. Fenris fastened the last restraint to hold her in the chair.

"Will you stay?" She asked him.

"I will not abandon you," he promised.

Bethany was the first to walk in and Sebastian followed. The look on Vael's face was grim enough to affect the whole room. "Thank you for coming, Sebastian," she said as a greeting. The Chantry Brother nodded at her. Hawke managed a small smile for her sister. "You shouldn't be in here," she told her, "there is the possibility of the demon being drawn to you."

The youngest Hawke's lower lip trembled. "I'm not leaving you," Bethany told her.

Sebastian stood in front of Hawke with a book of verses from the Chant of Light. A black beaded rosary with the idol of Andraste dangling from the chain was tangled in his fingers. The demon in her could sense his hesitation. It was close to reaching the point where she would no longer be in control. Its power was like a dull finger nail scratching the inside of her skull. It was only getting more persistent as the time passed.

"Why did you do this?" He asked. Oh Sebastian, sweet Sebastian. Would he have done the same for someone he loved?

Their eyes locked for a moment and the demon purred into her soul as it pulled her into the Void. It was only Fenris's touch that kept her grounded. "I couldn't let it use her to get him," she whispered. Sebastian's eyes glanced behind her where Fenris stood. She closed her own eyes then, not wanting to look at them anymore. "Get this over with, please."

"Wait," Fenris protested.

Hawke opened her eyes and craned her neck to look at her lover. He moved in front of her and knelt down on his knees. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"This is foolish."

"Fenris…"

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked, quickly cutting her off before she could continue.

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No," he said, "I suppose you don't." He cupped the side of her face with his hand. Hawke turned her head and kissed his palm lightly. He smiled.

"I love you," she told him. The look on his face was enough for her.

"Fight it with all you can," he whispered against her skin as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I'm ready," she told the Brother. Sebastian nodded. He held up the rosary.

Sebastian looked back and forth between Fenris and Bethany. "Whatever you do, do not look it in the eyes when it speaks to you. Do not address it directly. We cannot let it leave this room." His eyebrows creased together. His brogue was thick. The demon lapped up his fear and hesitation to perform. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," they replied in unison before he turned his attention back to Hawke.

"Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls. From these emerald waters doth life begin anew. Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you. In my arms lies Eternity. Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just," Sebastian spoke. The words sent a violent shudder through her as the demon reacted. Her fingernails scraped against the wooden handles of the chair she was bound too. Her neck twitched and her head lolled against her shoulders for a moment. "Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written."

oOoOoOo

Sebastian watched as her body thrashed violently against his words. Maker guide her to the light. Guide her soul. Andraste help her fight. He ran a tongue over his lower lip. He couldn't fail her. She trusted him. He would not reveal his deepest sins in front of the demon. He had spent many days repenting for his thoughts and almost forswearing his vows for the act of betrayal that he had so desperately wanted. Bethany handed him water that was said to have been blessed by the Divine herself. He dipped his index fingers in the cool liquid and traced the symbol of the Maker onto Hawke's forehead. Her skin was so soft…

No. That was the demon. It had to be. He took a step back as she smiled at him. It was coming. He would not be lead into temptation. His feelings would not be used against him. He did his best to shield himself from its wicked ways with another utterance of the Benedictions.

"The first of the Maker's children watched across the Veil and grew jealous of the life. They could not feel, could not touch. In blackest envy were the demons born." A light laugh escaped Hawke. She tilted her head curiously as she looked at him with those eyes. They were as bright as the clearest sky. He watched as the color twisted and contorted into a deep red. He had seen those eyes before.

"Maker," he breathed out. Bethany and Fenris seemed confused and they both looked at Hawke. It was only Fenris that recognized it as well.

"No."

"Do not falter, Fenris," Sebastian warned him. The elf nodded slowly. "The one who repents, who has faith, unshaken by the darkness of the world, she shall know true peace."

"Peace? What do you know of peace?" Hawke lashed out at him. Her voice was not her own. "Hm?" It was the demon. Sebastian closed the book in his hands. "You haven't known peace in a very long time Sebastian Vael."

"Hawke?"

One dainty finger lifted upwards from her hand as she wagged it slightly in criticism. Her lips pursed together as she 'tsked.' "Lady Hawke isn't here right now," she said, "but if you'd like to leave a message, I'll make sure she knows, Prince."

"Are those her memories you're using?" He asked.

Hawke laughed. "You'll never know, now will you?" She asked. She winked at him. The looks she was giving him were ones that he had only seen in his dreams. "Oh I know you well, Sebastian," she continued and lifted her head slightly. "Would you like to know me as well?"

Sebastian could feel Fenris's eyes burning into him. "Nonsense," he lied.

"I can see into your deepest thoughts, young one."

"Who are you?"

"I am fear. I am doubt. I am that lingering sensation in the pit of your stomach when darkness creeps into you," she answered. Sebastian let out a low growl. He had no patience for riddles.

Sebastian pressed his palm against her forehead. "I command you, demon, to reveal your purpose and your name," he spoke with such reverence that the demon in Hawke shuddered slightly.

"I can feel its energy," he heard Bethany whispered. "It's very old, Sebastian…and very terrifying."

Hawke laughed. "Oh Brother Sebastian, you are going to have to try harder than that."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ I'm so happy about all the feedback! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm pretty sure I sent a reply back. Thank you to those who put this on their alerts and favorites. I'm sorry that this took so long to update. Life just got crazy. I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness! Slight smut warning! Again, thank you to the wonderful __**Saga Svanhildr**__ for being my beta. _

"Possession"

2/3

_I keep on askin the question can I be saved by confession  
>You see this blood on my hands at least I still reach into heaven<br>I got to pick up the pieces I gotta burry 'em deep  
>And when you look in my eyes I'll be the last thing you'll see<em>

_-"I Don't Wanna Die" by Hollywood Undead_

Were they all doomed?

"Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven. Field and forest shall burn, the seas shall rise and devour them. The wind shall tear their nations from the face of the earth. Lightning shall rain down from the sky. They shall cry out to their false gods, and find silence," the words left Sebastian's lips like it was his first day reciting them. His hand outstretched forward as he tried to ignore the parting of Lady Hawke's legs. His fingers shook slightly but he held his resolve. This was not the woman he loved. Something inherently evil was inside of her and it was his duty to save her. He could not fail. He would not fail.

"I can see into your thoughts, Sebastian," it was Hawke's voice, so light and fair. Teasing.

When her words reached him, it felt like a foul wind had encased him. He couldn't escape it. He wanted to. He wanted so desperately to run and to never look back. But oh how could he face himself then? He did not struggle against what the demon wanted to show him because the feelings that took over were very familiar. They were the ones that plagued him during the dark nights in the chantry, the ones that plagued him as he prayed for forgiveness, and the very ones that he had sought to release in the quiet of his room.

His vision blurred around him and the scene of Hawke tied in a chair with Fenris at her side transformed into one of her lying on a bed, waiting for him.

_Her hair flowed past her shoulders and framed her face. Her hand made a trail for his eyes as it moved from her beautiful neck down to the luscious curves of her breasts; down her abdomen until it reached the small dark curls between her legs. Sebastian's breath hitched inside of his throat. Maker, guide him, she was beautiful. A small giggle of pleasure escaped her as he watched her eyelids flutter. He felt himself hardening at the sight. Her back arched slightly and she beckoned him to her side with a simple movement of her fingers. _

_She was enchanting. She was the sin that he had never wished to repent for. His desires had taken over. His need for her had overcome his want to save her. He just wanted her. Sebastian crawled onto the bed until her lithe frame was underneath of him. Her lips pursed in that trademark smirk that drove him wild. His fingertips grazed along her cheekbones. She whispered his name into his ear before pulling him into a kiss. Their lips met with a ferocious passion. _

_She did not hesitate to show him what she wanted, what he had wanted for a long time, and it was glorious. No tale of his old wild ways could compare to the feeling. His repressed urges won. He showed her exactly what a man of his caliber could do with hands, his lips, and his tongue. He wanted to make her wet for him. He wanted her to bring her to the brink of bliss only to take it back and have her beg for more. _

He shook his head. A low growl brought him from his thoughts and the vision of the Viscountess was wiped away. Her scent still lingered against his senses. He could still feel her soft skin against his finger tips. His eyes flickered to Fenris who's piercing green hues glared back at him. "Oh Maker," whispered Bethany. A burning blush crept over his skin. Had they both seen it too?

"How dare you call yourself my friend!" The elf snapped at him. That answered his question well enough.

Sebastian looked at him apologetically as Hawke let out a low laugh. "They see where your loyalties lie," she spoke as if she had no care in the world. "How can they trust you to save their beloved Lady Hawke?"

"I know what demon you are," he told her.

"Did my little hint give it away?"

"You must be very old to be that powerful."

"Oh." She smiled at him. "You have no idea."

"What do you want from her?"

"Still haven't got a clue, Brother? You're certainly not as bright as she thinks you are." Her legs parted more, urging him to look but he would not.

Sebastian watched the corners of Fenris's lips twitch. "What is she talking about?" The elf asked.

"Do not listen, my friend," he reassured him, "she wishes to turn us against each other to make it easier to get what she wants." He was sure of that. He could see the way the demon looked at the elf and his prominent lyrium markings. He could see the want past Hawke's beautiful eyes.

"But we don't even know what that is yet," Fenris objected.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed together because he did not know what to say to him. Instead he continued to press on with the canticles to purge the demon. "Many are those who wander in sin, despairing that they are lost forever, but the one who repents, who has faith, unshaken by the darkness of the world, and boasts not, nor gloats over the misfortunes of the weak, but takes delight in the Maker's law and creations, she shall know the peace of the Maker's benediction." His resolve was slightly shaken at the unwanted admission that had been given away in the vision.

"You're going to have to try harder," it was Lady Hawke again.

"It's growing stronger, Sebastian," Bethany said as she moved next to him. He could feel her magic tingle over his skin. She was trying to help dispel the evil in her sister as well. His hand outstretched before him and his finger tips touched the middle of her forehead to feel her skin. It was cool and clammy. Fenris had flinched next to him as if he was struggling against the urge to break his hand for touching her. He wanted to apologize again but it wasn't the time to anymore.

Bethany decided to join him in the chant, for she was also a believer. She had believed with her entire being. No doubts about the Maker had ever entered her, even with all the evils she had seen and with the life that she had to live. Her love for her sister was a pure entity in this cleansing and it was needed.

"The Light shall lead her safely through the paths of this world, and into the next. For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, she should see fire and go towards Light. The Veil holds no uncertainty for her, and she will know no fear of death, for the Maker shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword," their voices grew louder and the woman before them let out a low moan as her body shook. Bethany tried to use him as a conductor for her healing magic, but it wasn't the same as if she were healing her sister herself. Sebastian would not let the youngest Hawke touch her in fear of the demon transferring into the mage instead.

"What's happening?" Fenris demanded to know.

"It's weakening," Bethany piped up.

The way Hawke's head lolled made him think otherwise. It wasn't the demon that was weakening. It was her. It was killing her slowly.

oOoOoOo

Sebastian pressed on with his Chant and Fenris held on to his love. He may not have had a lot of memories from his past, but he did have good memories with her. For the first time, in a long time, he was scared. He was scared to lose her to the demon that she had taken in her body. If she died, he would have Merrill's heart on a silver platter. He stood up and cupped Hawke's beautiful face with his calloused hands, for once not covered in spiky gauntlets. "Listen to me," his voice was soft but held a commanding presence. "I know you're in there, Hawke."

The demon spit at him. "I should have ripped the flesh from your skin when I had the chance," she growled. "Danarius was a fool to wait so long. I told him you would only escape. Look! I was right! And now the hardened wolf has fallen in love. It makes you weak." The words spewed on in such a quick force, Fenris couldn't help but reel back. "You took away my physical body before I could get you… Now I'm taking away the one thing you care about most."

"You can't take physical form?" Fenris found himself asking. The demon laughed.

"Why? It's so much more fun in a meat suit. And such a pretty one it is."

Her lips pursed slightly as the demon taunted him. He brought back a hand, ready to hit it, well hit anything, but he remembered that it was Hawke. He saw her face, so eager it looked, but he would not give in. He could not let it have the satisfaction of knowing he caused it… Hawke pain. His hand fell from the air to his side. Defeat had never been an option for him and now it was thrown in his face.

"Stop talking to it, Fenris!" Sebastian snapped but the elf ignored him.

He was too damn stubborn to do anything else. Magic had stained too much in his life. Why should he just step back and watch it happen all over again? He lost his family to it. He lost his early memories to it. He would not lose her to it. He wanted to know more about the demon. He wanted to know why this was happening. He needed to know.

"Why me?" He asked.

The demon in Lady Hawke licked its lips. "Your untapped power," she whispered. "Your sister was a mage, was she not? You come from a long line of the very people that you hate so much. Don't you think you have it hidden in you somewhere? Only I can unleash it. It's intoxicating, really. Danarius could see it. Why do you think I chose him? But then you found your pretty friend and well, she ruined my plans, but not for long. All I had to do was wait." Fenris's eyes narrowed at it. He wished for it to stop speaking but he had wanted to know why. Now he was getting more than he had asked for. "Think of what we could do together. Think of all the magisters that would bow to your will, bow to your power."

"Do not listen to the temptress's vile words," Sebastian warned.

"Why?" Fenris asked. "Weren't you living it up in the fantasy it created for you?" The elf glanced at Bethany, who seemed too shocked for words.

"That is not what it was," Sebastian protested.

"Wasn't it?" He shot back. "We all knew how you felt about her." Red stained the prince's cheeks.

"Well wouldn't I have been better for her? Look what being around you put her through!" The Chantry Brother found himself snapping at the elf. Bethany gasped beside him. He did not think before he spoke and he could clearly see the surprise on Fenris's face. "I did not mean that," Sebastian quickly recovered.

"Stop it!" Bethany finally yelled. "The both of you! It's the demon playing on your emotions. Don't let it win. You can't."

Fenris turned his gaze back to Hawke as a look of determination settled in. He would fix this where Sebastian could not. His Maker had failed him, failed them so he was only one who could have a chance at leaving this with Hawke alive.

The demon inside Hawke licked its lips. Fenris could see the dark circles forming around her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something again but Hawke's body lurched forward. She broke the bonds that held her. Her body fell to the floor with such a loud thud that when the sound resonated it was the only thing heard in the room. Sebastian's chants had silenced as Bethany sucked in a loud breath with a sharp hiss. Fenris's head cocked to the side for a moment and before he knew what he was doing, he was on his knees to help Hawke. He should have known better than to fall to the demons side. He should have known better than to touch it, but it was the face that it was wearing that broke down his temptation and he gave in.

He rolled her onto her back and a sickening crack was heard as her midsection shot upwards. Hawke balanced herself on the tips of her toes and her shoulders. Her body shook slightly. Fenris was afraid, yes he was afraid. He feared what the demon was doing to her. Her mouth was in a perfect 'o' shape as if she was silently crying out. Her eyes watered and tears slowly fell down her reddened cheeks. Why couldn't they be happy? Why was he not allowed to feel happy? Why was he not allowed to be at peace? Now wasn't the time for self pity and brooding. He needed to stop her from breaking anything else. Fenris moved to lay her straight on the ground so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Don't touch me!"

The elf reeled back at the sudden outburst. It didn't sound like the demon but more of his Hawke. How could she say that to him? He was only trying to help. Couldn't she see? Stubborn woman. He should have known, but he would show her who the more stubborn one was. "Wha-" She didn't let him finish.

"Don't you understand?" She cried. "She wants you. Don't touch me. Oh Fenris, don't. I'm sorry." She sobbed but he didn't listen. He took her into his arms. He would not let something like this take her. He couldn't lose her to this. He wouldn't allow it. "Don't agree to whatever it says. Don't-" She screamed. Her nails tore at his skin, into his lyrium. She wanted him to let go of her but he wouldn't. Not even through the pain. For that was what love was, wasn't it? Through the good and the bad. He promised. He promised her.

Sebastian continued his words but coherence of it all was lost on the elf. Bethany's voice joined him and a sense of hope was there. While he used to believe in those words, used to think on them, listen and wonder, there was one more thing that he believed in more. He believed in Hawke.

Her hands gripped at his face. His own blood smeared his skin as she looked up at him. Desperation clung to her features. It was not something he was used to seeing on her usually fearless face. "Let go," she said. Her voice was flat, so unlike her, so void of life.

"I can't," he told her. "I can't."

Her lower lip quivered and he ran his thumb over it gently. She closed her eyes and he stroked the side of her face, fingertips brushing against her cheekbone. Fenris wanted her to look at him. He did not know how long he had with her. He could see the fight in her eyes. He could see her holding on with every last bit of strength that she had. She was no mage. She couldn't handle a demon or any spirit in her body without some damage. He couldn't let her put herself through that. He now understood why she had agreed to do what she had done in the first place.

"I can't hold on much longer," she whispered. "I'm dying Fenris. It's killing me to get to you. Don't let it win. Don't…"

"Sssh." Fenris smiled at her. He leaned in and their lips met for a brief moment. The finality of it all was enough to kill him right then and there. He pulled back but wanted more. He clung to her as she did to him and they kissed one more time.

"No," she begged him. Ah, she knew him too well. Maybe it had been a foolish thing for him to beg for a relationship with her. He had tried to push her away, and now he saw why with good reason, but his resolve had not been strong enough. He had not been strong enough. But now he was. He would do it. He could do it.

"Fenris," he heard the warning behind him, but he would not listen.

"Are you listening demon?" He asked in a low voice. Fenris locked eyes with Hawke. Behind the color he could see something looming in wait. "Take me. Take me instead."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_We're at the end! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Thank you to those who put this on their alerts and favorites. Thank you to the wonderful **Saga Svanhildr** for being my beta. Thank you so much to all who have supported this story. I know you'll be getting two alerts for this but I put the wrong update in the first one! D:_

"Possession"

3/3

Holy water cannot help you now  
>See I've come to burn your kingdom down<br>And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out  
>I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out<p>

_-"Seven Devils" by Florence and the Machine_

"No!" Hawke struggled to keep the demon in her. How could he? How could he do that? Of course; for the same reason she had. The demon laughed and cackled inside of her, begging and reaching out for Fenris. She could see the wants and needs of the demon in its time of vulnerability. She saw its name. She would tell Sebastian. The demon leered, lingered inside of her because of the thought. It wanted to go, but could it risk it? She could see the demon's vision of being inside her love's body. The power of the lyrium… Her body shuddered.

The demon made its final decision and went into the Tevinter elf. The elf that had struggled so hard against the things that had been done to him by the magisters; who spoke against such magical things that he was now a part of. "Fenris…"

The elf smirked at her. His eyes were no longer green, but had shifted into almost pale grey, as if they were lyrium themselves. "Sorry, sweetie," the demon said. It was odd hearing that from Fenris, but it was enough to show that the demon was really in there.

"I know your name," she said, standing up slowly. Every limb in Hawke's body felt like gravity was pulling on her; tugging her heavily until she would be one with the ground.

"Do you?" Fenris asked. She had to remind herself that it wasn't him as she looked at the beautiful face she had fallen in love with.

"I could see inside of you as much as you saw inside of me, demon," she replied. Her chin jutted upwards in a sort of defiance. Well, it was as much as she was able to muster. Her innards felt like they were shutting down. She struggled to keep herself together. She was dying and she was sure that it would be too late for Bethany to try and save her. Oh, how she would try.

Fenris's jaw set and the demon let out a laugh. "You think it'll make a difference?" Yes. She did. She believed in them.

"I will save him." She had to. She couldn't lose him, yet she had been selfish enough to think he would be able to live on without her. She knew she wasn't strong enough, but he was. He could beat it.

"I doubt that," the demon said.

Hawke looked at Sebastian. It may have been her last action on Thedas, but she was at piece with it. Poor Sebastian. He looked so lost. "Keep your faith, Sebastian," she told him. "The Maker has never left your side." She looked at Bethany. "I love you." Bethany opened her mouth to say something, but Hawke turned away. She couldn't bear to see the look on her sister's face. It was already painful enough that she had to be there. Somewhere Leandra was scolding her, Hawke knew it.

"I grow bored," the demon moaned. Fenris's body erupted into his ghost phase. Bethany gasped heavily; even the nonmagical humans there could feel the power rippling through the air.

"Then let's dance, bitch." The demon plunged Fenris's hands into Hawke's chest. She could feel his hands around her heart, clenching as tightly as he could. She let out a scream of pain. Her hands shot out and grabbed his wrists. The demon would not pull her heart out of her chest. No. Not now. "Belphegor," she yelled at Sebastian. Her chest heaved up and down as she felt the demon in Fenris tugging as hard as it could. She gritted her teeth together. "Finish, Sebastian!" Her pleas were desperate.

She listened to Sebastian finish the rite and Bethany join with him. She was beginning to lose her strength. Was this the end?

oOoOoOo

"Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me, but my faith sustains me. I shall not fear the legion should they set themselves against me. Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide," Sebastian and Bethany chanted together. "I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond, for there is no darkness in the Maker's Light, and nothing that he had wrought shall be lost." Both of them held out one hand towards Hawke struggling against the demon in possession of Fenris.

"Finish it!" Hawke cried.

She had faith in him. Bethany had faith in him. Though he was sure that Fenris's faith had wavered, it was still there. They trusted him. That was all he needed to guide him through troubled times. He had lost his way once before but he had found it. He would not fail. He could not. He didn't have it in him to watch her die.

"Maker, though the darkness comes upon me I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm. I shall endure. What you have created, no one can tear asunder." Sebastian paused. "Belphegor! Draw your last breath! Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky. Rest at the Maker's right hand. Be drawn from this man and be forgiven."

Magical energy pulsed through the air. Bethany did her best to protect them from backlash. Sebastian watched as Fenris's body reeled backwards, still clutching Hawke's heart in his hands. In one last act of desperation on the demon's part, he ripped her heart out of her chest. Bethany screamed as her sister's body hit the floor with a sickening thud. Sebastian gasped in terror. Why hadn't it worked? How could it not have? What went wrong? The demon tossed Hawke's heart to the side, and wiped its mouth causing Hawke's blood to smear over Fenris's face.

"No!" Sebastian yelled. "How could you?"

"Sister!" Bethany wailed and ran for her.

The demon in Fenris smirked, grabbing onto Bethany before she could get to Hawke. It was too late. She could not be healed. Bethany pressed her hands against Fenris's face and fire seared through her finger tips, burning the elf. The demon reeled back, connected to Fenris's body more than it thought, it felt the pain.

"Belphegor! Draw your last breath! Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky. Rest at the Maker's right hand. Be drawn from this man and be forgiven," Sebastian repeated. Fenris's body reeled back again. His back arched and he stood on the tips of his toes.

"No!" The voice did not belong to Fenris. It tore through the room. Sebastian felt it hit him straight in his soul. He felt tainted. He felt like he would never be the same again. His chest heaved. Fenris was fighting for control within.

Bethany grabbed Fenris as he left his ghost phase. "Listen to me," she begged him. "Look. See what the demon did, Fenris. Fight him. Gain control." Sebastian heard Bethany gasp, but he didn't know what it meant.

"I'm sorry," it was the elf's voice now. "Forgive me. Oh gods… Forgive me." Bethany shook her head and held the love of her sister's life close to her. "I couldn't stop it. I can't stop it. I couldn't just watch it kill her but it did…" They had never heard Fenris cry before. His sobs broke Sebastian's heart. He couldn't look at the bloodied mess the demon had made of Hawke. Neither of them could.

"Ssh," Bethany cooed to him. Sebastian could tell that she was crying as well. "Is it gone?"

"No," Fenris replied as he tried to keep his voice from wavering, but he failed. "It is dormant." Fenris pulled back from Bethany and looked at her. "Kill me. Send it back to the Fade."

The mage shook her head. "I can't. Fenris. My sister…she wouldn't have wanted me too."

Sebastian felt his friend's eyes look at him as the elf made his way to stand on his feet. It was his turn to cry, knowing what was going to be asked of him. "I know you loved her too," Fenris said quietly. "I have no right to live when she does not. It's the only way Sebastian." His mouth had gone dry and he attempted to speak, but his voice failed him. His faith in the Maker had led him to this. He had not passed his trials. He was not worthy.

Fenris sat down next to Hawke and pulled her body to his. "She keeps a knife in her study," he said. "Get it." Sebastian and Bethany didn't move. "Now!" Both left without another word. Sebastian didn't object, just this once. There was far more to be done, but the elf needed to be alone.

oOoOoOo

It had been hopeless. Hadn't he told her that in the beginning? A hard pain hit him in the chest. There was a void now that could never be replaced. He had yelled at them to leave. It was selfish of him, but in his last moments he wanted to have a moment with Hawke. Part of him liked to think that she was listening, wherever she was. He remembered her saying that after her mother died and he had been the one there to comfort her. She was with her family. Reunited again. It was what she deserved.

When the others left, Fenris touched the side of Hawke's cheek. "Foolish woman," he whispered. "It would have been easy to kill Merrill if she had summoned it, but you…you always put yourself in harm's way. Why? Why would you do this?" His voice shook with emotion, ones that he had never before experienced and never bothered to show. His eyes burned from the tears that had already fallen.

"I never said it," he told her. He swallowed hard. "But I love you." He had for a long, long time. Even before she had first said it to him. He had always been too afraid to let himself be able to love, to be loved. As a former slave, he didn't think he deserved it until her.

"I suppose that since things with us started bloody, that it was going to end bloody. You'd better not be walking to the Maker's side just yet." He could feel the demon trying to break down the barrier he had managed to put up. "Wait for me?" His thumb stroked her cheek and he brushed some of her hair out of her face. His body racked with pain. It wasn't the pain of knowing what he had done, or the demon trying to kill him from within. It was the loss of love. The loss of the one person that had made him want to live. She had saved him in so many ways. The least that he could do for her was make sure she wasn't alone in the next adventure of her life, even if she was sent there sooner than anyone would have liked.

"I hope you'll forgive me."

The struggle with Belphegor was getting harder to keep up. He turned to the side and spit out blood. Was it his or was it Hawkes? The copper tang in the back of his throat told him it was his. If there was a Maker, he'd better be listening now. "If I'm not worthy to be by your side with her, you had better watch over her." He glanced upwards. "You hear me?" He felt the demon laughing inside of him, clawing away. If the demon couldn't have him, no one would.

He listened as Sebastian and Bethany came back in the room. He leaned in and kissed Hawke one last time. He closed her eyes and did the same. "Make it quick."

oOoOoOo

Sebastian raised the knife and Bethany whimpered. The only living Hawke turned away. She could not watch. He didn't blame her. "May the Maker guide you to her side," he said, emphasizing where Fenris would be going. He rammed the knife through Fenris's back and watched as he slumped over.

"Belphegor, leave this body, it is no longer of use. Cross through the Veil, back to the Fade, where you belong," Sebastian commanded. Bethany moved next to him and took his hand as they watched a light emanate from Fenris. They watched together as the demon took corporeal form. "Belphegor! Draw your last breath, cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky. Rest at the Maker's right hand. Be drawn from this man and be forgiven," he stated in a much more commanding voice than before.

"Do not expect me to take this lightly. He was mine!" It yelled. "This is not the end!"

"Oh, yes," Bethany replied, "it is."

Sebastian threw the dagger into the chest of the demon and Bethany pounded the physical form with every spell in her arsenal until the dying scream of Belphegor echoed through the room and the demon disappeared. Bethany rushed to Fenris's side and Sebastian watched as the First Enchanter worked to heal him.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

Bethany's head hung low as if she was listening to something. "He doesn't want to be healed," she said. Sebastian stepped closer to see his friend holding Hawke's hand. "He's dead. I can't believe this is real. They're both dead." She stood up and turned to him, tears already flowing again. "I'm all alone."

Sebastian pulled her into his arms. "No, lass," he said. "You're not alone."

oOoOoOo

In the next days, funeral arrangements were made. No one dared to step into the Hawke Estate after the mess had been cleaned and the bodies were ready to be cremated. The new Grand Cleric of Kirkwall spoke of the things that Hawke had done for the city. Testaments to the good she and Fenris did were given. Flowers were stacked high in front of the Hawke Estate. Condolences were sent and Bethany had to go back to the Tower. After everything, she was still in there, locked in the Gallows, but Sebastian visited every day.

She barely ate. He could see her withering away. Her strength had failed and she was losing her hair quickly. Her skin looked like it was stretched across her skull. During his latest visit with her, she told him there was no use in eating. She was ready to die.

Sebastian slammed his fists down on her desk and it caused her to jump. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked. Even her voice had taken a weaker tone. The dark circles under her eyes looked bigger every time he saw her and now, she would barely move from her desk.

"Stop this madness!" He begged her. "Bethany, you must eat."

"Why?" She asked. It had almost sounded like the Hawke stubbornness was going to appear. "I've searched foolishly through the Fade to find some connection to Fenris and my sister. I wanted to ask the spirits, but you know what happened? They ignore me! What if she's not with Fenris? What if she's not at the Maker's side? We killed them Sebastian, because we couldn't save them. How can you live with yourself?"

"There are days that I can't," he answered honestly. "But these days are better. When I'm with you… Hawke wouldn't want you like this, Bethany. Varric. Aveline. Isabela. They're all worried about you. They don't blame anyone. We did our best." He had tried to his best believe that since the day that it happened, but he knew that he did live for the days that he saw her.

"They weren't there. They don't understand."

"I understand," Sebastian said. "Bethany. Please."

"I'd rather die."

He moved towards her, but she reeled back as if she had been hit. "Don't say that." His voice had barely been above a whisper. He took her hand in his, and gave it a small affectionate squeeze. "Do you know what today is?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Yes."

"We need to go, Bethany. You need to be there."

"It…It's too much," she told him. "The finality of a funeral just means my sister and Fenris are never coming back. I can't deal with that." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Aye," he agreed, "then we shall deal with it together."

**A/N:** _So this was a kind of experiment story for me. I just wanted to see how it would come out and I'm so so happy you guys liked it. As in all movies like the ones that inspired this someone had to die. –cringes- Don't hate me too much! _


End file.
